Untitled
by Master Savii
Summary: Kairi, a dog half demon, comes back about ten years after a large battle with Naraku. But the only one of her comrades that she finds is Shippo. Now Kairi,Shippo,and their new group of friends go on a journey to find the missing comrades. *my first fanfic


Kairi: hi there I'm kuroneko007 but you can call me Kairi

Natsume: Baka.

Kairi: Na-NATSUME! You're not even in this fanfic! This is a fanfic based on the anime Inuyasha!

Natsume: Yeah yeah whatever…. Disclaimer: this baka owns absolutely nothing. All original characters from inuyasha belong to their respectful owner. Blah blah blah.

Kairi: hits Natsume BAKA! Well please enjoy my fanfic gomene if it's bad I haven't seen inuyasha in sooooo long!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Summary:

Kairi, a dog half demon, comes back about ten years after a large battle with Naraku. But the only one of her comrades that she finds, or rather he finds her, is the young fox demon, Shippo. Now Kairi, Shippo, and their new group of friends go on a journey to find the missing comrades: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga. Each member of the search party has a motive. But are all their intentions pure?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

First off, the Characters:

Kairi- a stubborn dog half demon much like her brother, Inuyasha

Shippo- the cute little fox demon we all know and love xD

Ruku- a headstrong wolf demon that thinks before he acts

Shiori (Shio)- a quiet bat half demon that cares for her friends and has the ability to cast unbreakable barriers

Rebecca- a flirtacious 13-ear-old monk

Mimi- a young hyperactive 7-year-old demon slayer

(plus all the other characters from Inuyasha ;D)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Prologue- The Star

"A shooting star!" seven year old, Mimi squeaked.

"Make a wish," the fox demon, Ruku, whispered.

"I wish we could go on an adventure!" Mimi told Ruku.

"Don't say it out loud," giggled the 13 year old monk, Rebecca. "You're sure being quiet tonight , Shio. Something wrong?" Rebecca asked the young bat half demon, Shiori.

"She's wishing," the young fox demon, Shippo, explained.

"I didn't ask you," Rebecca replied stubbornly.

"Looky! The shooting star just landed in one of the fields!" Mimi alerted from atop the hill. "Let's go check it out!" the anxious young demon slayer squeaked enthusiastically.

The group went to where the 'star' landed. Shippo had a bad feeling about the 'star'. The big red orb came from the direction of Kagura's Castle. The big battle had ended ten years ago. Inuyasha and the others had never returned.

"Look," Shio's soft, calm voice broke the silence. She pointed to a dark figure inside the orb.

Could it be? Shippo thought as he ran up to the orb. He was sure of it now. "KAIRI!" he yelled as he approached the orb.

"Shippo! Get down from there!" Ruku called.

"It could be dangerous," Shio warned quietly. She was like a mother; always caring for everyone. But Shippo knew that he had to get through to Kairi somehow. He started banging on the blood red orb.

"Kairi! Kairi! WAKE UP!!" Shippo yelled louder. The figure's eyes started to open.

,Kairi's POV ,

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure was banging on the glass separating me from the rest of the world. Everything was tinted red. But where am I?? That is the question I should've been asking. I heard someone shouting my name. But this splitting headache was making it hard to think about anything. A sudden recognition crossed my mind. It was Shippo! That was when I started to remember what had happened. I recalled the battle at Kagura's Castle. But we defeated Kagura so what could've happened? It seemed that just moments ago I was with Inu-kun and the others, fighting for my life. That's when it hit me. After Kagura fled, Naraku appeared. I managed to snatch the sacred jewel. But then what happened? And if Naraku captured us, then why didn't he destroy us?? I had so many questions and yet no one to answer them.

, END Kairi's POV ,

The orb suddenly dissolved. Shippo landed on Kairi's head. "Kairi!" he exclaimed with a happy expression on his face. "Where hve you been? Where are the others??"

"Naraku… captured… separated…" Kairi mumbled, making no sense.

"Need some rest?" Shippo asked, disappointment showing in his eyes. Ruku suddenly came charging at Kairi. He swung his leg at her, and with a flick of her finger, Kairi made a barrier appear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kairi: So? How was it? Is that long enough for one chapter??

Natsume: How come you're so worried?

Kairi: NATSUME! Cut me some slack! It's my very first fanfic. blush please do tell me what you think! (translation: please leave reviews!) Look forward to chapter 1!! ja ne. nya


End file.
